the_four_stonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Events
The Dawn Era 0 DE- The Creation Event Happens 1000? DE- Dimal's Horn is built and quickly lost before it could be blown. 500-2000? DE- The Bronze age begins and ends. 2000? DE- The Iron Age begins, and with the metal, ancient Dwarves and Humans burrow beneath the surface in order to avoid the creatures that dwell there. 2500? DE- Both the First and Second Beast Wars happen. 2800? DE- The Third Beast War happens. 3000? DE- Brynjolf "The Bear" is born. 3020-3040? DE- The Fourth and last Beast War begins and ends. 3060? DE- Brynjolf "The Bear" dies in a midair battle with Akhejim "The Elder Eye" 7500? DE- Dimal's Horn is found by Bakul of Ackenurn and blown, but ancient Dwarves and Humans remain underground, unsure of what it did. 7800? DE- Fire Dragons morph into Wyverns due to Dimal's Horn, flying as far east as possible. 7800? DE- Elves begin to feel the effects of the horn, their power escaping them. 7800? DE- Seeing the Horn's destruction of the Dragon species, Humans and ancient Dwarves form great hosts of Dragon Hunters, slaying or capturing hundreds of Dragons weakened by the Horn. 7800? DE- Happerad "The Frozen Heart" is chained up by a host of Dragon Hunters, to be kept there for 200 years while his species dies around him. 8000? DE- The final Dragon, Happerad "The Frozen Heart" dies. 9000? DE- Runish, the written language of the ancient Dwarves, is born. 10,100? DE- The War Inside the Teeth between ancient Dwarves lusting for control, and Humans tired of constant ridicule and near-slavery, begins. 10,300? DE- Most Humans, after the bloody War Inside the Teeth concludes, travel into the Fertile Flows and beyond, establishing their own feudal kingdoms in the now-safer Aggi to the West region. 11,000? DE- Humans begin to span out deeper into Aggi-Ekka using The Great Spear River, this marks the end of the Dawn Era and the beginning of the Darkness Era. The Darkness Era 1346 DNE- Aggiekka shatters into Aggi-Ekka. This is believed to be a spell cast by the dying Elven Race. 2002 DNE- The last Elf, Doragearr, dies. 3400-3800 DNE- Richard of the Sickle lives and dies. 5100 DNE- Galen Silverfrond I has a fey vision of the future, seeing Themere of the People's Republic. He declares that, when the day that Themere rises up, the Silverfronds will declare for him. 5301 DNE- The Strait Wars begin, a brutal and bloody succession civil war fought over the Kingdom of Tajium. 5306 DNE- Themere of the People is born. 5326 DNE- Themere of the People is chosen to lead the fledgling Republic and destroy the Kingdom of Tajium, adding his peasant army to the civil war. 5330 DNE- The Kingdom of Tajium collapses and The Republic assumes control in Tajium, beginning The Growth of the Republic Era or Themere's Era. The Growth of the Republic Era/ Themere's Era 0 TE- Galen Silverfrond III upholds his ancestor's promise, declaring his swords for The Republic. 94 TE- Themere of the People dies. 124 TE- The Republic gains control of the entirety of Aggi-Ekka, beginning the New Era. New Era OOC Notes -This page was created by Timothy Silvers on August 18th, 2018.